The Chipmunks Sex Files
by pbrown56
Summary: This story revoles around the Chipmunks and Chipettes revealing their hidden sexual side at home and to public. It's going to have both the cartoon chipmunks and the movie ones as well. I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or any of the characters or the it's title.
1. Chapter 1

Theodore was sitting on the couch watching TV, as he was sitting he heard a moan coming from inside the house. Theodore pounced down and scampered to see what was it. That when he open the door and saw Brittany masturbating on the floor. The scene was so hot that Theodore had gotten a raging boner and let a moan. However Brittany heard it with her chipmunk hearing and saw him at door.

What the fuck?! Exclaimed Brittany

Oh I'm sorry Brittany, I thought there was a monster in the house. Said Theodore

Brittany was about to yell at Theodore when she suddenly noticed his hard cock out in the opening. Brittany suddenly got a wicked idea.

Come here Theodore, cooed Brittany

The fat chipmunk walk towards her, and she put her paws on his cheeks, and she leaned towards his face till they were touching nose to nose.

Theodore, it you promise to keep this a secret, I show what I was doing and make you feel better. Said Brittany .

Okay. Chirped Theodore

Brittany smiled. She got down on her knees and started giving Theodore a hand job. Theodore was shocked at first, but was getting comfortable and enjoying the feeling on his cock. Brittany started to massage his nuts and going to town on his dick. Theodore started to grab Brittany head and face fuck her. Brittany enjoyed Theodore having his way with her face. Brittany enjoyed a face fuck any chance she gets, such as when she, Eleanor, and Alvin was having a threesome in the bathroom a couple nights ago. With Alvin enjoying her face demolish with his dick, and Eleanor hugging Alvin from behind and dirty talking out loud to him to keep him having his way with her older sister. The Chipettes didn't mind the Chipmunks taking any of them to have sex with them. They have a saying or in Eleanor words, ( sharing is caring ).

Back to the action, Theodore switch off the blowjob to doggie style and was pounding away at Brittany's bubble butt. After 20 minutes, he came on her ass and back. Theodore fell forward on Brittany and she didn't mind it, giving that his fat body is warm.

So did you enjoying you busting a nut on me said a grinning Brittany

Yeah that was awesome! Exclaimed Theodore

That's good. Anytime you feel horny come find me, I'm pro at this type of stuff said Brittany

Then they both fell asleep, with Theodore farting out loud and Brittany just smelling in her nose and rolled her eyes and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

After the wonderful night Theodore had with Brittany, Theodore became more clingy to Brittany and following her whenever she goes. To the bedroom, the bathroom, under the bed, kitchen etc. Brittany liked having Theodore around her and being his " stress reliever''( if ya catch my drift). Everything they go they did amazing things to each other hand jobs, titjobs, missonarys, etc. Best part everyone thinks they spending time with each other. However, Eleanor became more jealous that they get to have sexy time everywhere they go. It was no secret that Eleanor is a freak. At school, she jumped on Ryan's face and started kissing and licking him. Ryan was shocked and had WTF face on. Eleanor even flashed her pussy at him and that caused him to get the fuck out of there. At home, she let Alvin. Simon, and Theodore have their way with her thick body. As she sigh happily, remembering those good memories. Alvin walked up behind her and slap her big booty. Eleanor jumped and moan at him giggling.

Alvin if you going to do that, you could have just stuck you dick in and fuck me. She said bending over to show him what he was having.

Really?! Said Alvin ready for some Chipette pussy. Alvin really digs big chicks, and Eleanor has it in spades. She had thickness in every curve to the letter and in her amazing ass.

Yeah, I already letting you guys give it to me, I'm basically your ho. She said handing him a black marker.

What's this? Said Alvin

That's for you to draw a tramp stamp on my butt Alvie. Said Eleanor

Hell yeah. Said Alvin

After he drew a tramp stamp, Eleanor turned around and push her round belly on his tip and started jerking him off. Alvin started to moan

Shit Alvin, I wish we could have sex party in the house without Dave knowing, I can pleased all you guys and Brittany and Jeanette. She said spitting on his dick and rubbing him nuts with her soft paw.

Alvin couldn't take it, he turned Eleanor behind and mounted her and pounding away to his happy place.

Eleanor was moaning and biting her lip. She made yips and other sex noises. She even farted on his dick.

Alvin couldn't believe how nasty Eleanor was, and that was turning him on even more.

Oh my god, you are so fucking hot and nasty you fat slut exclaimed Alvin

You damn right I'm nasty. Cum on my face you sexy beast. She said pointing at her face.

Alvin got off of her and grabbed Eleanor's paws and put it on his dick. She started to pumped him and talk nasty to him. Alvin couldn't take it anymore and came on her face. She was grinning and laid back down.

You sleep on me in a 69, I don't mind. Cooed Eleanor

And Alvin did that, he was started to forget having sex with the others and just keep Eleanor to himself. Eleanor then petted his head, she was always maternal with the chipmunks, even in sex.


End file.
